Okami no hime
by KeikoHayasaka
Summary: Amu and Keiko, sisters and wolf princessess. Ikuto and Utau, city kids who's mother died and is forced to live in the country. Nagihiko, the relative of Ikuto and Utau who they will now live with. AMUTO, NAGIHIKOxOC! some humor!
1. preface

Keiko: hey, heyyyy! Miss me?

Ikuto: -punches keiko in the face- YOU ABANDONED US!!

Amu: IKUTO! Harsh.

Keiko: expected…

Ikuto: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!?

Keiko: nothing, nothing. Anyway, the reason behind my 'disappearance' was because…well…I lost intrest. It happens and there is nothing I could do about it. But I've been trying and, well, here's a new story for ya!

(btw, I deleted my ongoing stories cuz……….I lost major interest. Ah ha!)

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Okami no hime**

_This story takes place some time ago in a village near a forest._

_Deep, deep into the forest, a man and woman, both holding a baby in their arms, approach. They finally reach their destination, near a shrine, and kneel in the dirt. _

"_should we really be doing this?" the woman asked the man._

"_it's for the best…" the man speaks slowly, as they both place the baby's in the dirt._

"_what if someone finds them?" the woman asked shakily, nervous._

"_they'll be dead by then" the man grabbed the woman's arm and they walked away, the woman looking back towards her two children for her final good-bye, as they disappeared. _

_The children, realizing what had happened, that they were all alone, began to cry. That cry, sad and abandoned cry, attracted Terasu, wolf god and mother to us all._

_She, a giant, sliver wolf gracefully leapt down from her den in front of the two children. The crying seized, as if magically. She walked over to the children, sniffed them as if deciding their fate. She sat down when she was satisfied, and let out an ear piercing howl._

_Almost instantly, two more, smaller, silver wolves appeared and scooped up the children in their teeth that could tear them to pieces in a split second, and carried them up the cliff face, into a well-hidden cave._

_And that will be their home ever since that day. _

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" a blue haired man, around 17?, yelled, being restrained by 4 men in suits.

"JUST BECAUSE MOM DIED, DOESN'T MEAN YOU OWN US!! YOU CAN'T SEND US TO SOME DESOLATED VILLAGE! YOU ARE NOT OUR FATHER!!" he yelled, being carried away by the men. A younger, but not by much, girl stood in the corner, tears down her face, and followed obediently after her brother.

The blue haired man was forced into the back of a black limo and his sister sat next to him in it.

The boy was trying to get out.

"it's no use…they're reinforced windows and the door is locked" the girls said.

"do you want to go to the fucking country, Utau!?" the blue haired boy asked his sister, Utau.

"no…but it's no use, Ikuto!" she snapped. Finally, the boy, Ikuto, just sat there, and waited to be dropped off in that so called country.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko: DONE!

Ikuto: -mummblemumble- too short…

Keiko: it's just the preface! GAWSH! Well, since I haven't written ANYTHING in…forever, I hope this isn't too bad and I'm sorry if I'm a little….rusty….

Amu: OH NU! QUICK, GIVE HER SOME OIL!

Keiko: no, amu, that that kind of rusty…

Amu: oh…WELL….GIVE HER YOUR REVIEWS!!!

(also…the title means "wolf's princess" please tell me if I got it wrong!)


	2. the village, and wolf princesses?

Keiko:…-sitting with back towards everyone-

Amu: whats wrong, Keiko-chan?

Keiko: -turns towards everyone with tear in eyes-

Amu: WHAT THE HELL!!??!?!?! KEIKO-CHAN!?!?!

Keiko: -sniffle- I think Ai-chan is mad at me. I'm so sad. Wah!!!

Amu: it's ok. She's probably not mad at you!

Keiko: she sounded pretty mad! BAH! This chapter is for you, Ai-chan!!

(Nagi is 13, keiko and amu are 12, and ikuto and utau are 17)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black limo rolled into a small village, with few buildings and many acres of land. Ikuto and Utau stepped out with both their suitcases and the limo rolled away. A man with long purple hair walked up to them, he was in farmers clothes and looked around…12? A lot younger than the Tsukiyomi's.

"hey there, cousins. Nice to meet you, I'm Nagihiko and I'll lead you to where you'll be living for now!" he said happily,

"er…" Utau and Ikuto mussed as they followed him up the road into an area with houses scattered here and there.

"Utau-chan, you'll live here." he led her into the house. It was one story, a small building built out of hay and wood.

"uh…ok…" Utau sadly put her things down on the small, down couch in the living room. Nagihiko and Ikuto walked out and into another one, a ways off in the distance.

"and here is your house!" it looked exactly the same except this one was a little…smaller.

"of course the old guy gives me the smaller one…" he mumbled under his breath, putting his stuff down. Nagihiko didn't hear, and he just left to let them get settled in.

Ikuto signed rummaging through his stuff, and pulled out a wallet. Inside he took out a little money to go shopping.

"at least the old guy let me take my money." Ikuto put his wallet back and put the few pieces of yen in his pocket. He headed out. He went up the hill and saw a small shopping center.

After looking around for awhile, there was the loud ringing of a large bell. Shop keepers scurried around, closing up everything and securing what they could.

"what the hell?!" Ikuto mused looking around in a panic.

A scream came from inside one of the stores and Ikuto turned and ran towards it. He came to a small clothing store and opened the door in a rush.

There before him, stood a beautiful, but young, girl. Her soft, pink hair laid on her shoulders in a graceful flutter. Her clothing was all torn and 3 sizes too small. She turned her head, looking at him in shock, and he noticed her beautiful honey golden eyes.

When she recovered, she grabbed handfuls of clothing and two pairs of boots. She also had some hair care products(shampoo, brushes, etc…) bundled in with everything and burst through the doors past Ikuto, who, after recovering, slid down the door to a sit. And just like that, she was gone.

Another bell sound rang out as shop keepers and towns folk settled down and slowly returned to normal.

Ikuto got up, and slowly walked home, thinking of this pink haired goddess.

When he finally got to his housing area, he saw Nagihiko looking around the area.

"what are you looking for?" Ikuto asked in more of a demanding way.

Nagihiko snapped back to reality when he realized what he was looking for was gone.

"n-nothing…where were you?" he asked changing the subject.

"I was trying to do some…shopping…" Ikuto face palmed when he realized he forgot to buy anything.

"well, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier…that bell…well…sometimes, I know this may be hard to believe, but…the gods, the wolf gods…well…a long time ago, two young children were abandoned into the forest near the shrine…and the wolf gods…raised them as their own…crazy story, I know…but it's true." Nagihiko looked at Ikuto and his expression was that of…humor…

He suddenly burst out laughing. "you believe that load of bullshit?" he asked between chuckles.

"it's true! They are the okami no hime! The wolf's princesses!" he yelled a little embarrassed.

"alright, alright. I….sorta….believe you." Ikuto said in a sarcastic way.

"sigh, whatever. Don't believe me, but when you see them, don't come to me saying 'oh, you were soooo right!'" Nagihiko said in a sarcastic way.

"ugh, whatever! I'm going back home!" Ikuto said with finality.

"I'll walk you! Don't want you getting eaten, now." Nagihiko followed the irritated Ikuto.

"I'm older than you, so don't act like my babysitter, kid!" Ikuto continued walking, a little faster.

"oh, please! Your only four years older than me." Nagihiko spat back, getting a little frustrated.

Ikuto and Nagihiko walked back to Ikuto's house. Inside, Utau was pacing back and forth.

"what are you doing, Utau?" Ikuto asked blandly.

She turned to face him with a big smile one her face. "IKUTO!" she yelled, attempting a glomp, but failing seeing as Ikuto stepped to the left.

"still as stingy and mean as ever. WHY WILL YOU NOT EXCEPT MY LOVE!?!?" Utau yelled.

"you're my sister?" Ikuto said coolly.

"so…you'd love me if I wasn't your sister!?" Utau yelled with heart eyes.

"no." Ikuto said bluntly.

Nagihiko coughed a little to get their attention.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave. You should get some rest, it's late." Nagihiko pointed out the darkening sky, and left.

"Utau…go home." Ikuto said, turning to Utau. She left, and he went to bed, and his last thought, was that pink haired girl.

The setting is in a forest, thick with trees and bush, near a large clearing with a fresh water river. There is a girl kneeling by the river side, and the bushes rustle a little. The girl whirls around, her long, silver hair following closely behind. She takes a fighting stance and…

"RAWR!" the pink haired girl from before tackles the silver haired one. They both roll on the ground laughing.

"Amu-chan! That wasn't nice!" the silver haired girl yells at the pink haired one, named Amu.

"haha! You should've seen your face, Keiko-chan!" Amu say's, fumbling with the silver haired girls, Keiko's, ahoge. (ahoge: a stupid piece of hair that sticks out of your hair, I have pictures of keiko on my dA, please look at the recent ones)

Keiko smacked Amu's hand away playfully. "your late!" she yelled changing the subject.

"so, where were you!?" Amu striking a nerve in Keiko, knowing where she was.

"whatever, I got some fish from that market." Keiko said holding up some fresh fish of an unknown species.

"well, I got clothing. And other human stuff!" Amu grabbing her catch from the bush she set it in.

"ooh. What's this?" Keiko yelled grabbing a bottle of cherry shampoo.

"I don't know." Amu said. Keiko opened the top and smelled it.

"wow! This smells amazing! Like those small red fruits!" Keiko grabbed the strawberry one and sniffed it, too, while Amu smelled the cherry. "this ones good, too, but I like the red one, better!" Keiko gave Amu the strawberry and took the red.

"good, 'cause I like the pink one." Amu stuck her tongue out.

"hey, Amu-chan, I think you clean your hair with this…" Keiko pointed out, looking at the back trying to decipher the words on the back.

"I know, I was spying on the villagers again and they were talking about that." Amu said, thinking back.

-flashback-

_Amu was hiding out in the bushes, in the village, unseen by the village girls walking out of a store._

"_I just got this amazing shampoo! The shipment just came in from the city! Can you believe it!? It was really expensive, but I hear it's amazing!" one said to her friend, pulling out the brightly colored container. _

-end flashback-

"well, I also got new clothing and stuff. I'll fix them up, I grabbed this kit thing. It has needles and strings. Our clothing was getting too small, anyway." Amu held up the large clothing and sowing kit.

"I'll help. Lets take this to the den, we'll eat then clothe." Keiko and Amu gathered the stuff and headed to a small cave with some other stuff they took from the village.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Keiko: done! GUESS WHAT! AI-CHAN ISN'T MAD AT ME ANYMORE! I'M SO HAPPY!!

Ikuto and Amu: -unenthusiastically- yay…

Keiko: NO! IT'S LIKE THIS! -clears throat and say's this like Lloyd from code geass- hip hip HOORAY!

Ikuto and Amu: -like Lloyd- hip hip HOORAY!

Keiko: also, in the future you'll see why keiko and amu can speak like humans, and can.....sorta.....read....it'll come in time, so don't review like "if they were raised by wolves blahblah" cuz i'll kill you if you do. reviews are nice.


	3. humans?

Keiko: HEY!

Ikuto: slow updater!!

Keiko: I was working on something I'll tell the reviewers if they wanna know.

Amu: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Keiko: OMFG THAT'S RIGHT! Everyone, July 17th, is none other, than YUMI TOHOMIKO'S BIRTHDAY! And we're spending it at BUSH GARDENS PARTYING IT UP!!!

Amu: your birthday, too.

Keiko: ooh, right. Mine's on the 19th. Yumi and I have a trippy, two day's apart birthday thing and it's AWESOME!

Yumi: oh, you boob.

(holy hell this chapter is loooong!! YOU BETTER LOVE ME!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is just rising. It's very early in the morning and the setting is the same river, but a ways off in the distance in a different clearing. Nagihiko is sitting by the river bank with a fishing pole, line in the water, and he's in a small folding chair with his hat covering his eye's, resting.

There is a small rustle in the bushes, and you see a silver ahoge stick you from the top and the top of Keiko's head pops out, staring at the resting fisherman.

"…KEIKO!" Amu jumps onto Keiko from the bush behind her.

"Amu!?" Keiko yells in a hushed whisper.

"what? Are you stalking people AGAIN!?" Amu emphasizing again.

"that's it…!" Keiko jumped on Amu and they started wrestling. Nagihiko woke from his light slumber and walked towards the moving bush. He got closer to look over in the bushes.

Keiko was on Amu at this point, facing Nagihiko's direction, when Amu kicked up Keiko and she flipped in the air and on top of Nagihiko, and they both fell on the ground.

Keiko looked down at Nagihiko, and he at her.

Blink…blink…

Keiko screamed and jumped to her feet. Nagihiko sat up with shock on his face, mouth agape.

"Y-your that-" his speech was cut off when she ran away amazingly fast with blush covering her face. Amu popped her head out of the bush, waved nervously at Nagihiko and ran after her sister.

Nagihiko, still in shock, sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Keiko finally stopped to catch her breath, bending over with her hands on her knees. Amu caught up and put her hand on Keiko's back to also catch her breath.

"haha! That was so funny! We need to do that again!" Amu said cracking up.

"gr. No we don't!" Keiko yelled, yet again, jumping on her sister until she heard a small banging noise, like wood on a rock. She looked over, and the fishing pole from before was loosely between some rocks.

"ah! The fishing pole!" Keiko jumped off of her sister and ran to the ledge of the water, where she retrieved the pole.

"I should return it to him…" Keiko mumbled to herself.

"later, Keiko-chan. We need to go back to the den before Mother gets mad." Keiko nodded and ran the pole over to their little cave area, to return it later. They ran to a cliff face and stared to climb it, quickly, like if they've done so their whole life. When they got to a well hidden cave, the den, they walked inside.

Wolves. Giant, white wolves. Inside this enormous den, wolves lay scattered everywhere. They're ears perked for danger when the sisters walked in, and relaxed when they realized who they where. The girls walked calmly to the far back, where a wolf, twice the size and twice the power, lay on a slightly lifter rock formation. The girls walked to her and she lifted her head to greet her children.

"good day…Amu-chan…Keiko-chan…" she, the wolf god and mother to us all, said using a telepathic method.

"good day mother…" Amu and Keiko where about to sit when….

"wait…Keiko….my child…come here…" Keiko obliged to her mothers wishes and walked over. The giant wolf lifted her head and sniffed Keiko.

"uh oh…" Keiko mused.

"you…smell like…human…human male! What were you doing!?" Terasu, this giants name, growled a little.

"n-nothing, Mother! I-I just bumped into a human! I swear!" Keiko wasn't completely lying.

"fine…." Terasu put her head down. "you may leave now. Thank you for checking in."(typical mother)

Keiko and Amu walked out of the den, and climbed back down the cliff face.

"I should go return the pole. Bye, Amu-chan, I'll meet up with you later." and with that, Keiko ran off with the fishing pole.

'hmmm…what to do now…' her mind wandered to the other day when she saw the blue haired man. 'who was he? He was kind of…pretty…pretty man…oh well. If I see him again he'll probably scream and beg for his life like…him…' Amu thought back awhile ago…about one year.

-Flash back-

A blonde haired boy was doing his daily chores outside. Amu was in the bushes, quite close, watching this boy who had caught her eye awhile ago.

The blonde boy turned his head a little to the left and some blotch of pink caught his eye. He started to walk towards it. When amu snapped back to reality, she realized she had been discovered.

"show yourself!" he shouted in a demanding way. Amu gave up and emerged from the bushes.

"T-Tadase…kun…" she started to say, but this Tadase had a look of horror on his face and yelled, falling backwards.

"h-how do you know my name!?" he shouted, backing up ever so slowly. Truth was, Amu's been…stalking…him for awhile and heard people call him that and he responded.

"that's not important! I like you!" Amu shouted walking towards him.

"N-no! Get away from me! You monster! You probably want to eat me! Get away!!" he shouted, grabbing a rock from the ground and throwing it, hitting Amu in the face. She snapped her head back to see his mom running out of the house and him running towards her. A trail of blood ran down the right side of Amu's face. Tears streamed down and she ran away.

-end flash back-

Amu realized she's been spacing out, and was already in the village. She quickly disappeared behind a bush, and mad her way to the housing area's, to see if there was any food. She slowly made her way through the bushes until…

"what are you doing, kid?" a voice from behind her said. Her head snapped up, realizing she's been discovered. She turned her head towards the voice.

"pretty man!?" Amu yelled unintentionally at Ikuto.

"pretty? Thank you, but I prefer sexy."

"pretty man." Amu said, still ducking in the bush with Ikuto, also hiding.

"sexy man." He fought back.

"pretty man."

"sexy man."

"pretty man."

"abnormally sexy man."

"ugly man."

"…pretty man." Ikuto lost.

Amu started laughing.

"what's so funny?" Ikuto popped a vein on his cheek.

"nothing." amu snapped her head around. 'I've never spoken to anyone like this…only…Keiko and the other wolves…this feels so good…my heart is beating so much…' she thought. Ikuto snapped her back to reality by flicking her forehead. "OW!! What was THAT for!?" Amu pouted.

"no-thing." Ikuto flicked her again.

"NOT COOL!!" Amu rubbed her forehead. Then, there was a sudden growling noise and Amu blushed a little.

"aw, the puppy is hungry?" Ikuto mused. Amu shook her head. "come on, I'll treat ya?" Ikuto outstretched his hand and Amu took it, hesitantly. She stood, and they sneaked (snook isn't a word?) back to Ikuto's house, where they shut the door behind them.

"wow! So THIS is a humans house!?" Amu looked up and around in astonishment. She looked downwards, and noticed her hand still intertwined with his. "give me back my hand, pretty man!" She tried getting it back, failing. "h-hey…let go…"

"no, it's Ikuto. I-ku-to" he said. "say it.

"…Ikuto…" amu said with a small smile, causing Ikuto to have a light blush. He tried covering it with his other hand.

Amu had her hand back and continues looking around. She heard a little commotion in the kitchen.

"I think someone's in there." she pointed to the kitchen. Ikuto walked in there and saw none other than Nagihiko cooking dinner.

"oh, Ikuto, I didn't notice you got back." He put everything down and turned around. He saw Ikuto standing there, and Amu was next to him. He grabbed the edges of the counter behind him and stared at Amu, shocked.

"y-y-y-your t-that girl!?" He slurred in a rush.

"oh yes, this is that wolf princess you were oh so scared of." Ikuto said very sarcastically, rubbing Amu's head.

"I HAVE a name, ya know!" Amu, slapping away Ikuto's hand, said.

"oh? You do then what is it, puppy?" Ikuto said jokingly.

"I am AMU! A-M-U!!" she yelled with a pout.

"aw! A cute name for the cute puppy?" Ikuto teased.

After the whole name thing was sorted out, and Nagihiko finally stopped freaking out, they we're getting ready to eat.

Amu sat down at the medium sized table, and Ikuto next to her. Amu suddenly stood up.

"I forgot about Keiko!!" Amu yelled.

"who?" Nagihiko and Ikuto mused together.

"my sister!" Amu shouted at them.

Nagihiko remembered the incident this morning, and had a light blush on his face.

"are you going to bring her here?" Ikuto asked the frantic Amu.

"Of course!! She'll NEVER eat with out me, it's a thing between us. We can't eat with out the other!!" she shouted and headed out the door. She ran very quickly into the forest and started looking around for her sister. Finally, she spotted Keiko taking a nap in a small patch of grass.

"Keiko, wake up!" Amu started nudging her. Keiko groaned and opened one eye groggily.

"what?" She asked.

"dinner?" Amu said.

"I dun wanna move…" Keiko slurred. "carry me?" Keiko opened one eye with a smirk.

"fine…" Amu slung Keiko's arm over her shoulders and piggy backed her to the house, luckily not being spotted by others.

"nee, Amu, why are we in the village?" Keiko slurred.

"just sleep, Keiko." Amu jogged back to the house and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and laid Keiko down.

"that child, I swear…" Amu mused. Ikuto and Nagihiko walked over to them.

"aw…she's not as cute as you, Amu." Ikuto mussed, staring at Keiko.

"I don't know what your saying…" Nagihiko mumbled so low, they didn't really hear him, and just ignored it.

Keiko started mumbling, and kicking her legs slightly and moving her arms, smirking and giggling. Her ahoge twitched and she rolled a little, and fell off the couch.

"ow!!" she sat up, rubbing her face. "Amu? Where are we?"

"a humans house…" she mused, looking smart and sophisticated.

"ooh! I see!! Wow!!" she looked around and noticed the two guys standing there. She put a serious scowl on her face.

"who are you two…" she started growling and doing what a wolf would, you could even see the resemblance. Her ahoge even looked fierce!!

Amu kicked Keiko. "calm down…" She went back to being cute.

"who are they!?" Keiko yelled in a hushed kind of voice, looking back and glaring at the dumbfounded boys.

After explaining the situation, Keiko finally understood. "I see" she mused doing a fist in the palm.

She looked over to the boys. "sorry…" she rubbed the back of her head.

"well, why don't we eat now?" Nagihiko suggested. The table was already set with plates of spaghetti.

"what is it?" Keiko and Amu asked together.

"spaghetti" Ikuto and Nagihiko answered together.

"I see" they answered together. "thank you for the food!" they said together.

"hey, girly man…" Keiko asked Nagihiko before eating.

"yes?" he answered. 'girly man?'

'oh god, they are sisters…' Ikuto thought.

"sorry about this morning…also, your fishing pole…I received it from the river and if you want…I could return it later…." Keiko said nervously toying with her food, poking at it with the fork.

"really? That'd be great," Nagihiko said.

Suddenly, they could hear loud screaming, and noises from outside.

"what the…!?" Nagihiko and Ikuto stood up being all manly men.

The door burst open, and two giant wolves stood there, scowling.

"KEIKO! AMU!" they shouted telepathically, running towards the two girls, grabbing them with their giant fangs, and running out the door.

"Keiko/Amu!" Nagihiko and Ikuto shouted, saying only one name for each. But…they were gone…

------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko: done-ness. Happy~ BTW I'll be SUPER busy this weekend, so if I post it now, I'll be good.

Amu: you evil! A cliff?

Keiko: yea, sure.

Yumi: D YOU BOOB!

Keiko: baw~ I love you too Yumi~ anyway, I really do love reviews! Especially ones that point things out like "ooh, this part was cute" or "I don't think this part was good, a little too ooc" :3 please review~~~and also, I'll draw keiko's "fierce expression" laterz.


	4. blood and love?

Keiko: -crying- I'm so sorry everyone!!

Amu: u-uh…it's not your fau-

Ikuto: YES, YES IT IS!!

Yumi: STOP CRYING YOU BOOB!

Nagihiko: I like Keiko's boob- hah, whaaat?

Everyone: -staaaare-

(btw, this is really annoying me, don't ask FRIGGEN QUESTIONS IF YOUR ANONYMOUS!! D I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IF YOU ANONYMOUS! Unless you put your e-mail!! Someone asked "wouldn't they have acute hearing and smell(or something like that)" no, they're still human!! Those are things that don't get affected!! They have better reflexes, but not senses.

And also, I have a question for those anonymous….how the hell do you know when I UPDATE!?!?? IT'S WEIRD!!!)

(ALSO!!! YOU SHOULD GO TO MY PROFILE AND SEE THE CLOTHES REAL FAST BEFORE READING!!!! PLEASE DO SO(and you can tell me how i did in your reiview? lol))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolves ran through the forest, dragging Keiko and Amu. They reached the den and jumped with their amazingly muscular legs and landed gracefully in the den. The other wolves were not there and they threw the girls into the den, and they rolled violently into a wall, and the wolves…left.

Amu got up on all fours. She was bleeding from her mouth, legs and arms. She had some bruises on her face. She wobbled over to Keiko, and nudged her to consciousness.

"Amu-chan…I think we're in trouble…" Keiko mused as she opened her eyes. She had a giant puncture wound in her shoulder and it was bleeding profusely as was her legs. She hit her stomach against a rock and it was bruised.

"ya think…?" Amu said, sitting next to Keiko.

A large shadow emerged from the back of the cave. "Father…" Keiko and Amu mused together.

"Amu…Keiko…why were you in a humans house…none the less, dining with two males?" he started in a dash towards them and started grabbing them by the arms and tossing them around.

He finally felt satisfied with himself and started walking away. "I mean, you don't want a repeat of…what happened…" and he left.

_A flash back of flames burning up a birds nest, shrieks of terror from the babies inside and their mother._

Another shadow emerged from outside the den.

"DAMN HE SHOOK YOU UP GOOD!!" This figure was one of a short, but older girl. Her hair was short and black with a slight purple tint, and covered her right eye. Her eye's were black. She didn't really look like a girl.

Her clothing was that of a tiger print tube top, and green capris. She was bare foot. She also had three weird stips on opposite ends of her stomach, that rounded her back.

"Yumi!" Keiko tried getting up to go to her friend, but fell back to the floor.

"well, I haven't seen you guys so beaten up in a while." Yumi started laughing.

"man, that's not right." Keiko pouted.

"aw, it's alright!" she smacked Keiko's back, then laughed some more at her pain.

"oh, just help us up…" Amu said, standing up, wobbly, leaning against the sides for support.

"alright, alright…but I can mostly only hide the injury's…" Yumi walked over to Amu, tapped her shoulder, and did the same to Keiko. They were healed some of the way so they can walk and all the injury's were gone, but could still feel most of the pain.

"thanks…" they both mused at the same time, standing up.

"haha~ sometimes it's good to be a god!" Yumi looked very pleased.

"uh huh…" Keiko mused.

"now come on….I wanna go fishing…" Yumi had an evil look on her face.

Keiko and Amu sighed as they walked with Yumi out of the cave.

Amu noticed Keiko's clothing was torn up. "Keiko-chan….we should change clothes…" Amu grabbed the edge of her shirt to prove a point.

"ok…wait here Yumi…" Keiko said as Yumi had a "whaaaat?" face on.

"fine…but hurry up!!" She crossed her arms and stood there. Amu and Keiko ran into the one cave by the clearing they kept stuff in. when they came out they were wearing different clothing, stolen from the village of course.

Amu was in blue jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a rainbow design saying "out of the darkness and into the light" on it. She had dark blue shorts with light blue hem and was barefoot.

Keiko was in a white sun dress with a sunflower on it(again, go to profile) and the straps where thick. She was also barefoot.

"ok, lets GO!!" Yumi ran towards the river and jumped in the water. "come here, fishy fishies…." she mused, putting her hands in the water.

Keiko and amu sat by a tree and watched. They were in too much pain to help…

Yumi ran up to them with three big fish. "Haha! I've got dinner!!" Yumi said with a pleased look and a big grin.

"ok, let me cook them…" Keiko mused, reaching her hand out for the fish.

Yumi had a horrified look on her face as she pulled them away. "are you crazy!? I can eat mine raw!" Yumi stuck hers in her mouth.

Yumi and Keiko stared each other down for awhile while Amu made the small bonfire.

"fine…" Yumi spit out her fish. Keiko took it, put it on a stick, and let them all cook. It didn't take very long, but the sun was already setting.

Amu, Keiko, and Yumi were all munching on their fish when they heard voices. They were calling out their names.

Amu and Keiko stiffened up.

"Hey, someone's calling you…" Yumi muffled, chewing on fish.

"u-uh…it's nothing…" Amu and Keiko flailed, finishing their fish and throwing away the remains.

"hey! Don't throw that away!!" Yumi picked it up and started munching on the bones.

"Amu!/Keiko!!" Nagihiko and Ikuto popped out from the forest and ran over to Keiko and Amu.

"are you alright!?" They both kneeled down and put their hands on the girls shoulders in unison.

"Pretty man/girly man!?" Keiko and Amu shouted.

"ooh! Did you practice that?" Yumi mussed munching on fish.

Ikuto stood up a little irritated. "Amu…WHO IS THIS BOY YOUR HANGING OUT WITH!?!?!??!?" He growled. Yumi stood up, irritated too.

"I'm…a GIRL YOU DUMB ASS!!" She shouted throwing a fish head at Ikuto's…head.

"YOU! CHICK, YOU SHOULDA KNEW I WAS A GIRL!!" Yumi pointed at Nagihiko, who sweat dropped.

"I'm not…a girl…" a vein popped on his head.

"oh…well, I guess we're metro buddies now!" Yumi said with pride.

"I'm not metro se-" Yumi cut him off.

"neither am I…" she sat down and finished her fish.

"Yumi…that's not-" Amu tried saying, being cut off by a searing pain through her leg. She held it in pain, and soon Keiko felt the same.

"what the-" Ikuto mused, kneeling towards Amu.

"nothing, it's nothing!!" Amu fended off.

"I'll show ya!!" Yumi shouted, jumping to her feet. Before Amu and Keiko could stop her, she made a sort of…hole in the air that showed a flashback of when their father tossed them around earlier.

Ikuto and Nagihiko sat their in shock, their bangs covering their eyes. Amu and Keiko slowly turned to them.

"u-uhm…" they both mused before being grabbed by the arms and dragged back to their own separate houses. First, Ikuto.

Ikuto tossed Amu in the house so powerfully, she fell to the ground. He slammed the door. Utau wasn't there.

"p-pretty man!" Amu shouted. She turned her head to see Ikuto running towards her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me! You are never going back outside, EVER again!" He shouted in her face.

"w-what? Why? Why are you doing thi-" Amu was cut off when Ikuto kissed her swiftly.

"Because I love you…" Ikuto whispered softly.

"w-what…is love?" Amu asked with serious tone. Ikuto sweat dropped.

"e-er…h-how should I explain it" Ikuto said, with the edge of his mouth twitching, turning away.

"It's ok…I learn, over time, Ikuto." Amu said, with a smile, which gave Ikuto that light blush again.

Now, back to Nagihiko and Keiko.

Nagihiko led Keiko inside of the house and sat her down on the couch. He sat nest to her.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked.

"N-nowhere! It's nothing! I swear!" Keiko said flailing her arms. Nagihiko grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you were hurt…" He breathed in her hair.

Keiko felt herself tearing up and just hugged back, closing her eye's to enjoy the moment. I'll leave the rest to your imagination…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu: That's it for now…

Keiko: -crying in some corner-

Ikuto: stop crying you boob!

Yumi: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!

Keiko: I'm so sorry….p-please R&R…

(And don't worry, the story isn't over yet! theres still at the LEAST 4 chapters left! AT THE LEAST!)


	5. Hunting

Keiko: Chapter 5...?

Amu: you forgot….

Keiko: NO! I DID NOT!!! It's 5!! ….right?

Ikuto: no, it's 2...

Keiko: ….WHAAAAT!?!??!?!?!? NUUU!!! THE STORY IS PROGRESSING TOO FAAAST!!!

Yumi: shut up, you boob…

Nagihiko: it IS 5...

Keiko: oh….GOOD!! Also, does anyone really read these? In the last chapter I said please look at the picture on my profile just so you know what Yumi and Keiko look like. Did ANYONE REALLY look at it? Please tell me!! I didn't spend hours on a picture nobody LOOKS at!!

(Btw!! I will say the ages again, Keiko and Amu=12 And Ikuto and Nagihiko=17(yes, I changed Nagi's age(?)(did I? can't remember!!) cuz I WANT TO!! HAAA! And cuz I can!))

(and Terasu and the father are the only gods. Plus yumi. They're the gods, the other wolves in the pack are normal wolves but are mistaken for gods)

(and if you didn't know, Nagi and Ikuto aren't REALLY cousins, Nagi's family is just a friend of Ikuto's family, like cousins)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about three day's since Amu moved in with Ikuto, and Keiko with Nagihiko. Yumi's been covering up for them, because Keiko promised her Nagihiko's home cooked meals.

Right now, Ikuto is in the background, wiping up the table in the far corner of the room, and Amu is in the foreground, point of view, the front door. Amu was in a long, white T-shirt that went down to her middle thigh, with a red and black apron on. She was holding a broom, probably sweeping up.

The door knob turned slowly, and Utau burst through the door.

"IKUTO!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AWHILE!! HOW'VE YOU BEE-" Her words were cut off when she saw Amu. A few things were flashing through Utau's mind.

One. A girl in HER Ikuto's house.

Two. This girl was almost naked, in HER Ikuto's house.

Three. A girl in HER Ikuto's house.

Four. This girl has Ikuto's scent all over her.

By the way, if you didn't know, Utau can detect her brothers scent on another woman 2.3 kilometers away.

The side of Utau's mouth twitched.

Ikuto's face spelt fear.

"Who…are…you?" Utau gritted through her teeth, taking a menacing step with each step.

"me?" Amu pointed to herself. "I'm Amu…" she said innocently.

Utau was even closer, almost hovering. "no…what…are…you…to…HIM!!" She pointed her finger directly at Ikuto.

Amu understood now, and smiled. "his lover!" Ikuto face palm.

Utau's world shattered. She felt like she was spiraling through a black hole.

"no….NO! NO! NO!! I will NOT allow you to date my brother!! NEVER!! I WILL stop you!!" Utau shouted at Amu before running through the door and slamming it behind her.

"Ikuto…what's a date?" Amu turned to Ikuto to see him face palming again.

Just then, Yumi opened the door, dragging Keiko, who was dragging Nagihiko, behind her.

"Amu, we need to go now. They're getting suspicious…" Yumi looked behind her and saw Nagihiko. "Dude, why'd you follow?" Yumi asked.

"I don't think I had much of a choice…" Nagihiko looked at Keiko, the one who grabbed him after Yumi grabbed her. Keiko just giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

"sorry…" She mused.

"Let's go already!!" Yumi yelled, grabbing Keiko and Amu, making sure the guys stayed behind, and dragging them through the woods. Little did they know, they were being watched by a certain blonde singer.

She followed the girls through the woods. They slowed down once they got out of the village, so Utau was able to keep up. They walked to the river, where the wolves were sunbathing and enjoying a drink of water.

Utau was in a tree fairly far away, with binoculars. She used them when stalking Ikuto, and was glad she had them on her at this point. She saw the wolves. She did hear the story, and lowered the binoculars. You couldn't see her eye's, but she wore a most evil smirk.

"what beautiful fur…" She said to herself quietly, slipping away back into town with a plan.

The night was falling upon them. "Amu-chan! Keiko-chan!! You should stay with us tonight!! I know your mad at what your father did-" Terasu shot a glare at the male wolf and turned back to the girls "but you should stay with us!" Terasu smiled but Keiko and Amu said no. "alright… you can live on your own for awhile…" The mother pouted.

Well, Keiko and Amu left and went back to Ikuto's house when Nagihiko was waiting for Keiko. They all ate dinner together, and went to their respective homes. It was night fall.

In the morning, Utau got up fairly early to, per se, rally, her troops. She went into the villages bar, where there were a bunch of very manly men. Hunters.

"Hey, a little lady like you shouldn't be in here!" One of them said, advancing towards her.

"Can it. I'm just here to ask if any of you, men, would like to go on a little…_hunt_…" She retaliated.

"Sure thing, what do you want, some…rabbit's fur?" They iced with sarcasm.

"I was thinking…more like…._wolves_…" She shot back. Then men's faces wore a shocked expression.

"n-now, we can't go after them! They'll kill us all!!" another shouted. Coward…

"So, none of you guys are man enough? Maybe I came to the wrong place…" Utau started walking out.

"w-wait, wait…what's in it for us?" the same shouted back.

Utau turned around deviously. "money, and the title of saviors of the village…I can stretch the truth a little to make it seem you've saved the damsel in distress casually while hunting." Utau smirked, knowing they had a deal. "we leave in an hour…"

It was an hour later, and Utau and the men were all walking slowly, cautiously, through the forest. They soon came upon a clearing, where, yet again, the wolves were relaxing and sunbathing. Shots rang out. Blood splattered.

"What are you all DOING!" Yumi shouted, running towards them. There was a flash of light, and she was a giant tiger. More shots. More blood.

Keiko and Amu were hanging out in Ikuto's house with when they heard gunfire. They're heads shot up. Ikuto and Nagihiko heard them to, but just barely.

"w-what's going on!?" Nagihiko mused. Amu and Keiko ran out the door and into the forest.

Ikuto almost ran after them, but Nagihiko stopped him and ran to his house and back. He was carrying a rifle and threw one to Ikuto.

"w-what the hell!? You can use one of these!?" Ikuto yelled stupidly.

"If you can't, then don't bring it!" Ikuto dropped it and they ran out of the house.

Amu and Keiko arrived to blood. Everywhere. From wolf and human alike.

"wha-what happened." Amu mused. Suddenly, there where shouts of fear coming from behind them. When they turned around they saw the hunters. They had blood all over them. They were shouting out in fear, raising their guns at the girls. Shots rang out, but the girls dodged and ran out in the under brush.

They found a tree with a small hole carved in the bottom, and crawled in. it was barely enough for them. Keiko smelled blood and looked at Amu's shoulder. She was grazed by a bullet, and was bleeding. It must've happened when Amu pushed her out of the way.

Keiko started crying. "Amu-chan…Amu-chan got hurt because o-of me…" she was sobbing.

Amu had tears in her eye's too. "it's ok…K-Keiko…chan…" Amu was petting her head for comfort.

"Amu-chan…are we going to…die here?" Keiko asked slowly, and only in a low voice.

"no…no…we're not going to die. We will live, we will. And then, we'll go back home. We'll see everyone smiling!! A-and we'll be…happy." Amu started tearing up, then starting sobbing quietly with her sister.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?" Utau yelled out at the fallen Yumi. She got shot in the stomach and she had blood spilling from her mouth.

"I don't know." Yumi stated.

Utau kicked her across the face. "WHERE!? TELL ME!!"

Yumi is very angry at this moment. "oh, when I heal, I am going to kick your ass!" She stated.

Utau smirked wickedly. "oh really?" She put her foot on Yumi's face "what if I kill you?"

Yumi had enough strength for one thing. She grabbed Utau's foot and flipped her over. "you can't kill a god"

"you BITCH!" Utau raised her gun and fired. It hit Yumi in the shoulder. "come on, boys. Lets go find those…princesses…"

Amu and Keiko were snuggled tight in that tree base. They could still smell the blood, and could see the bodies of the humans and wolves.

"Amu-chan…I'm sorry I'm such a coward…it's my fault you got hurt…because I couldn't move…" Keiko silently said.

"I know, but don't worry about it. When all of this is over, Yumi will heal me!!" Amu said with confidence. "besides, I know your afraid of guns…because of that…" Small flashes of children, shots, and blood came through Keiko's mind. She buried her head in her knee's.

"Keiko, we should go…it's too dangerous, and the noise has quieted down a bit. Lets go…" Keiko nodded, and they slowly emerged. They looked around a little, and started walking until a shot sounded through the air. Amu fell backwards. The bullet missed, but was so close to her face that it moved her hair.

Utau emerged from the shadows, holding up the gun, aiming to kill.

"STOP!!!" Keiko yelled, standing in front of Utau.

"get out of my way, brat. You're not my target." Utau shoved Keiko out of the way and aimed the gun at her sister. Suddenly, Ikuto and Nagihiko emerged and saw Utau aiming.

"UTAU STOP IT!!" Ikuto yelled at his sister, frozen in place, as was Nagihiko, the gun strapped to his back.

Utau slowly turned her head towards Ikuto with a sinister smile and widened eyes. "Ikuto! When I kill this little wench, you can love me!! You can LOVE me! You can love ME!!" Utau turned back to Amu, raised the gun, and fired. Everyone covered they're ears and ducked. When they opened their eyes, blood was everywhere, splattered. The metallic smell everywhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko: I'll leave it here~

Amu: I GOT SHOT!?!?!??!?!?

Keiko: bleeeh~

Amu: y-y-you're so MEAN!

Ikuto: -punches Keiko in the face- YOU KILLED MAH LOVAH!!

Keiko: -rubs cheek- OW! OH! GUESS WHAT I JUST LEARNED!!

Ikuto: that you shouldn't be killing other people's lovers…

Keiko: naw, but I get to go to NEKOCON IN NOVEMBERRR!!! WITH YUMI(and maybe our buddy Miuki~)! IT'll BE SO FUN!! We'll be there two days, and we'll cosplay! She'll probably be ness and hong kong, but that depends on her mood, and I wanna be CHINAAA ARU!! I'll take pictures too and post em on deviant art!! :3 it'll be so FUN! But it's not till November, so I'll be able to save my money to make the costume and buy stuffs!!!

(I would have updated SOONER if fanficiton let me LOG IN!! first, I couldn't log in, the I could, then i COULDN'T SUBMIT MY CHAPTER!!!!)


End file.
